


Steady, Pumpkin

by hollyblue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Painless Punishment, mild punishment, ponyplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue/pseuds/hollyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hmmm maybe dirk is found playing with himself when he wasn't allowed to so he gets punished?idk what that would be called in a kink„hM</p><p>also ponyplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady, Pumpkin

Dirk’s fingers ran down his sides, in a touch almost light enough to tickle himself. His head dropped forward with a sigh as his hands reached his hips, sliding under his shirt and lifting it slowly. Shrugging it over his head, he let it drop to the floor. Bringing his hands lower, he pressed lightly against the front of his jeans, biting his lip at the pressure on his hard dick.

Still gently teasing himself, he rubbed a slow circle along the front of his pants, right where the head was, and groaned lowly, uncovered eyes fluttering shut. He’d taken off his pointed shades and set them carefully to the side, on the nightstand. Gradually, he started to rock his hips forward, free hand going to unbuckle his belt.

“Dirk.”

The blond froze, hands still on his pants. Slowly, he raised his head and looked over to his door, where his elder brother was standing, leaning against the frame. Swallowing hard, Dirk shifted from his kneeling position to just sitting on the edge of the bed. "Bro-" Before he could say another word. the other Strider was in front of him, pinning his wrists down. "Did I ever say you could do this?" Shaking his head, Dirk looked away.

Initially, Dirk has started the relationship, but as it turned out, Dave was the best damn dom he'd ever met. A hand on his cheek brought his attention back to his brother, orange eyes meeting blank shades. "You know what happens next?" Feeling a faint blush coming to his face, he nodded, shifting to try to relieve the tightness in his pants. Dave stepped back, arms crossed. "Go get your gear."

Heartbeat picking up, he stood unsteadily and walked to the closet. Kneeling, he pulled out a nondescript box, flipping off the lid and pulling out what was inside. First was a faux leather harness, made for humans, accompanied by a bridle and bit gag. Next came a short horsetail, topped by a black plug. By then Dave was behind him, crouching and kneading Dirk's hips. "Keep going," came a murmur in his ear, and he obeyed, removing the final item- a pair of boots, shaped to look like a horse's hooves.

Starting to stand, he was pushed back down by Dave, hands pressing down on his shoulders. "Stay," he was ordered, and the tack was taken away, set on the bed along with a bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer. Trying to remain motionless, eyes closed, he nevertheless jumped when he felt a light touch on his face, pleather sliding over his cheeks and a rubber bit slipping into his mouth. The stud on his tongue kept the muscle from moving, preventing speech outside of animalistic noises. 

His brother's hands came to his waist to undo his belt, tugging it out of the loops and dropping it on the floor. His jeans were unzipped and slowly removed, leaving his boxers, creamsicle orange and tented. Dirk let out a low moan when Dave's warm hand wrapped around his cloth-covered erection and moved slowly back and forth, hips twitching forward. It only lasted a moment, though, lips pressed against his neck as the hand pulled away. "Ready for more?" 

Dirk nodded fast, unable to speak through the bit gag, and Dave started to arrange the harness on his body. The younger boy was trembling by the time it was on, a wet patch growing steadily larger on his underwear. "Steady," Dave chuckled, running his fingers through his spiked blond hair. Grabbing the lube from the bed, he popped the cap open, making Dirk jump.

"Hands and knees," he said, and the boy complied quickly, dropping to all fours with his head down. Dry fingers ran down his back and stopped at the base of his spine, tracing little patterns along the skin. “Relax,” Dave said softly, slowly pulling his boxers off. After a moment, his hands returned, the clean one gripping his waist gently, the other brushing slickly against his entrance. 

He expected fingers to start pressing in right away, but instead one just circled around, letting him settle down before it tried to slide into his body. Dirk’s breath hitched when it finally did so, just the tip of Dave’s finger moving past the ring of muscle. Staring at his hands, he took deep, deliberate breaths, staying relaxed to make the process go that much faster.

The digit slid deeper, pressing against his inner walls, then retreated, more lube applied before it thrust shallowly back in, going back and forth for a minute until he was loosened enough to take a second one. When they spread apart, he gasped, biting back a moan and jerking his hips forward to try to get friction on his neglected cock.

Dave’s free hand came down on his ass with a slap, and he cried out. “Don’t move.” Head dropping lower, he shuddered, groaning low in his throat. Fingers kept stretching him, soon going up to three, then pulling out and leaving him empty. “Nnah…” 

“Shh, I got you.” Something that wasn’t fingers- the plug, he realized- pressed against his opening, cool and slippery, and slid in, settling in so Dirk could feel the long hairs brush against his calves. He was tempted to shake his hips to make them sway, but knew Dave would punish him for it.

His brother’s hand fisted in the harness and pulled, bringing him up to his knees. “Put the hooves on, Pumpkin.” He slid his feet out from under himself and pulled the heavy boots closer, tugging them on and standing up at Dave’s prompting. Wobbling slightly at first, he soon gains his balance, walking to the bed and kneeling at the foot, Dave sitting in front of him.

Dave reached down to undo the bridle, letting the bit slide out of his mouth. “You know what to do?” Dirk nodded, leaning forward and lifting his hands, but his brother stopped him. “Good ponies don’t have hands, remember?” The reminder made his dick twitch, and he set his hands on his thighs, using his mouth to undo the button and pull down the zipper on the elder Strider’s jeans. 

Once his (pierced) cock was free, he set to work, licking up the shaft and wrapping his lips around the tip, slowly taking him into his mouth. Each of the three rungs of his ladder caught on his lips, tugging enough to make Dave moan softly before it went past. One of his best tricks was his control of his gag reflex, so he could take the other’s dick halfway down his throat and swallow around it. 

Looking up at Dave with his lips wrapped around the base made him moan, one hand resting in his gelled hair. It was barely a minute after that when his brother tugged him off, letting him cough and wipe away drool. “Wasn’t gonna last much longer,” he confessed, kneeling on the floor beside Dirk and putting the bit back in his mouth.

The younger boy whined when Dave reached down to ghost his fingers over his length, hard and dripping clear precome down the shaft. His eyes begged silently, breath coming in shallow pants, then faster when Strider the elder took pity on him and wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping him slowly.

It was still enough to make him moan, and struggle not to move his hips. “Good pony,” Dave murmured, petting down his head to his back. “Do you want your reward now?” He nodded frantically, arching his back into the touch despite Dave’s orders. Forgiving the disobedience, he shifted closer, grasping more firmly though keeping the same slow pace. 

When he kept it like this for several seconds more, Dirk started shifting slightly, biting down on the bit and rocking his hips. As soon as he noticed, Dave pulled back, getting a cry of loss from his ‘pony.’ “No,” he said sternly. “I saw that.” He stood and walked across the room, taking a different box from the closet and digging in it for a moment before pulling out a small pleather ring. 

Seeing it, Dirk made a small sound of alarm, but decided not to use his hand signal to make the other stop. He still winced and closed his eyes when it snapped on over his cock, keeping him from coming any time soon. “Think it’s time I got something for how nice I’ve been,” Dave decided, moving to stand behind Dirk. “Up.” He scrambled to his feet, starting to turn to face him, but a sharp “No,” stopped him. 

So he stood facing the bed, gasping around the bridle when he felt wet fingers touching his already-stretched entrance, pressing inside and opening him up further. Each additional finger made him whine, until he was taking three extra fingers along with the rubber plug. 

“You want me to fuck you now? My nice pony? You’ve been good, though not as good as you could be. Dunno if you deserve it, really.” Dirk let out a sobbing breath, achingly hard. “But hey, I’m a generous guy, right? Why not give Pumpkin what he wants?” He moaned in relief when one hand pushed down on his lower back, making him bend and put his arms on the bed. Dave nudged his feet apart until he was practically displaying himself, then pressed down on the plug, leaving room for his cock to slide in. 

“Feels so good,” he groaned, pushing lightly into Dirk. Once he was in to the base, he paused for a moment, enjoying the borderline needy sound the boy made. When the noise edged into desperate, he started to move again, dragging out slowly and back in against at the same speed. 

Dirk finally pushed his hips back into Dave’s, who took it as the cue to move faster, grip on his waist tightening. He gradually sped up, until their hips met with a slap of skin against skin each time, both of them making noise now, though Dirk was louder. 

Hunching over ‘Pumpkin’s’ back, he nipped at his shoulder, drawing a yelp from him. “Gettin’ really close,” he panted, thrusts getting erratic and shallower. Dirk moaned and arched his back, deliberately tightening around Dave’s dick to make him growl, bite down on his shoulder and come, hips jerking into him as he came wet and hot inside him.

Slowly, Dave pulled out, using the plug to hold in his release. “You wanna come now?” he practically purred into Dirk’s ear, who nodded, tossing his head like a horse would. “Gotta ask nicely.” He sat on the bed, grabbing a towel off the bed to clean himself off. 

Dirk hesitated, then crawled on his hands and knees to Dave, nudging against his knee and whining, looking up at him plaintively. “Well, alright,” he relented, pulling his brother up by the bridle. “Steady, now.” He popped open the catch on the cockring, and Dirk came with a cry, shuddering as he emptied himself in spurts onto the towel Dave held for that purpose.

Collapsing slowly onto the bed, he was caught by Dave, who had folded up the towel- keeping the mess inside- and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. “Okay?” he asked, unbuckling the bridle and pulling it off. Dirk worked his jaw for a moment, then nodded, voice rough. “Okay.” 

“Let’s get you to the shower before you pass out,” Dave suggested. He helped Dirk out of his tack, setting it on the bed to be cleaned and put away later, and guided him to the shower, where, it turned out, they were both definitely up for a round two.


End file.
